Forbidden Treason
by MarryMeTopaz
Summary: Who says all Vampires and Werewolves accept their new existence? What if one werewolf refuses to be a part of the pack? What if that werewolf does the forbidden?


Disclaimer: Ok. First and last time I'm going to say this in my story, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Even though I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to everybody for taking the time to read my story. I began This story earlier but I found I was lacking in the necessary requirements for a good story, so I decided to rewrite it. My story was made before Eclipse. I am keeping that way for now… Eclipse things may come in though, I haven' t decided. This is from the point of view of Hannah Ateara, Quil's cousin.

HPOV

"Hannah," I felt a slight nudge on my stomach. I rolled over after catching a glimpse of my cousin, Quil. I prayed for sleep to fall upon me. Before even a minute passed, I felt hands circle around my waist.

"Not again," I complained as I was flung from the bed. I glared at the

6-foot boy that stood in front of me. "Quil! How many times do I have to tell you? It's my alarm clocks job to wake me up, not yours!!!" As every other time I had ever told him this he just rolled his eyes and walk away replying 'my job is done.' I slammed the door of my temporary bedroom. I cannot wait until when my parents get back from Phoenix, when I'll have my own bedroom back and have the title of only child. Unfortunately that won't happen until next month.

"I have to leave early. So if you want a ride you have to hurry!" Quil

exclaimed. I simply nodded not feeling the need for a fight. I collapsed on the ground next to my hot pink suitcase. My suitcase flew open as I threw out all my clothes to find just the right outfit. I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw perfection, my perfect shape, my perfect brown hair, and my perfect tan complexion. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but go back to my life. How I am me, the girl that even seniors know her name. I had my best friend Amy, and my boyfriend Todd. Oh… and my group of about a billion followers.

I sighed as I heard the loud knocking on my door.

"Just a minute!!! I will be there soon!!!!" I said annoyed. I grabbed my toothbrush and things and ran into the bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom, Quil was in the process of walking out of the door.

"QUIL!" I exclaimed astonished. "Let me just go and get my books." He sighed and shut the door. I ran into the living room and grabbed my bags. I circled around the house and went to the back. I made a break out of the backdoor and jumped into Quil's old beat up Chevy. I let out a giggle when I saw Quil storm out of the house annoyed that I wasn't there. He had about a heart attack when he saw me in the passenger

seat.

"HANNAH!!! DON'T. DO. THAT. AGAIN!!!" That about had me. Laughter poured out of my mouth as Quil huffed and began the drive to the La Push high school. When we arrived, I gasped realizing that my friends had arrived early. I quickly jumped out of the car after Quil had stopped. That was the last place I needed to be, in a old beat up Chevy with the social outcast I call my cousin. As my feet came to a halt in front of everyone, the loud bell rang and everyone filed into the two doors. We all headed into our homeroom, as the teachers yelled to hurry up. Amy and I ran into English, as we discussed our plans for Friday night.

"Are you going to the Bonfire? I heard Riley was going to go. I hope

that he will ask me to dance!" Amy exclaimed enthused.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Of course! How could me of all people not go?" Honestly, that was a ridiculous question. A party is not a party until I show up. I wouldn't want to disappoint all of my friends.

"Don't get your hopes up with Riley. You're not his type. You have to be more popular, trust me. I am one of his Best friends."

"Oh," was all that escaped from Amy's mouth. The rest of the class was

silent, much as the rest of the school day. Everything was normal. I got a new prom date offer and new drama forming. The day flew by as quickly as every other day. I headed out to the old beaten up Chevy, looking over my shoulder every once and a while to be sure I wasn't caught driving in the grotesque thing. As I slammed the door to the car, I felt out of place, like something was not right. I could feel it was not external, but internal.

A/N: Ok… well this is the edited first chapter! I am going to wait and see how many reviews I get on this chapter compared to my last story, to see if I need to continue rewriting it. Personally, I prefer my edited version, but let the reviews speak for their selves! Be sure to review, so I can get an accurate idea of whether or not I should continue! Also… I kind of like reviews…. –blushes-


End file.
